The Geology Elevation
"The Geology Elevation" is the ninth episode of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on Thursday, November 17, 2016. Summary Sheldon gets jealous when Bert gets a grant for his research. Extended Plot Sheldon learns that Bert, Amy's geology friend has gotten a $500K MacArthur Genius Grant. They later hear him on the radio telling the same boring story about how he got the grant. Sheldon reads Bert's paper and gets mad throwing a rock while outside with Leonard and injures his feet. Howard buys a remote control Stephen Hawking that everyone thinks is offensive. Later talking to Bert, Bert wonders if he can get a grant for Howard which again makes Sheldon mad and he slips and hurts his head. Finally, he goes to see Bert who mentions how lucky he is to have Amy because he likes her. Sheldon karate chops Bert an again injures himself. The gang contacts Stephen Hawking to talk to him who admits that he is not happy since he never won a Nobel Prize. Finally Sheldon makes up with Bert and they go see the Ellen show together. Thanks Tensor and RJ1013 http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/6647-spoilers-discussion-season-10/?page=133 Credits * Guest starring: ** Brian Posehn as Bert ** Stephen Hawking as Himself ** John Ross Bowie as Kripke ** Kunal Dudheker as Tour Guide * Teleplay: Steve Holland, Jim Reynolds & Jeremy Howe * Story: Chuck Lorre, Eric Kaplan & Maria Ferrari Notes *'Title Reference:' To be entered. *Taping date: November 1, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx November 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on November 17, 2016. Critics To be entered. Trivia * The second episode where it finished with Bert taking cast members somewhere he is interested in. The last time Raj and Howard ended up going to a rock show with Bert. * David Underhill won the research grant, the MacArthur Genius Grant who appeared in "The Bath Item Gift Hypothesis". * Recurring character Barry Kripke is set to return in this episode. * Sheldon finally makes a comment on the bicycle parked in front of The Elevator on the second floor. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. CAR.png|Season 9 joy ride. Geo1.jpg Geo2.jpg Geo3.jpg Geo4.jpg Geo5.jpg Geo6.jpg Geo7.jpg Geo8.jpg Geo9.jpg Geo10.jpg Geo11.jpg Geo12.jpg Geo13.jpg Geo14.jpg Geo15.jpg Geo16.jpg Geo17.jpg Geo18.jpg Geo19.jpg Geo20.jpg SH4.png Sh3.png Sh2.png SH1.png References Category:Season 10 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Leonard Category:Raj Category:Sheldon Category:Lenny Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Series 10 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2016 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Stubs Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:2016 Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:November episodes Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Penny Category:Shamy Category:Shamy Together Category:Fall episodes Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:The Apartment Building Category:Fall 2016 Category:Penny's Apartment Category:Sheldon and Leonard's apartment Category:Geology Category:Bert Category:Grant Category:Jealousy Category:Injury Category:Stephen Hawking Category:The Rostenkowskis Category:The Hofstadters Category:The Hofstadter family Category:Barry Kripke Category:Kripke Category:Injured Sheldon Category:November Episodes Category:November 2016 Category:Autumn episodes Category:Autumn Episodes Category:November Category:Sheldon is Jealous Category:Bert gets a grant Category:Kripke's return Category:Caltech Category:Sheldon Moves Out